


Online

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, M/M, New Years, Sweet, Twitter, larry - Freeform, online
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo gdy ta dwójka była przyłapywana razem, złe rzeczy działy się na TwitterzePrompt 22. "Online"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane między świętami a nowym rokiem. Dopiero teraz udało mi się przepisać. Za co przepraszam

          Zawsze starali się unikać czegoś podobnego. Czegoś, co mogło zostać ze sobą powiązane. Znali zbyt dobrze swoich fanów, zwłaszcza tą zbyt dociekliwą ich część i przekonali się już nie raz, że są oni gorsi od FBI. Służby kiedyś dawały sobie spokój, Larries po tylu latach nadal trwały przy swoim.  
          Z tego powodu Louis i Hary unikali wielu rzeczy, by tylko Modest nie zaczął na nowo prawić im kazań. Jedną z nich było twittowanie o podobnych godzinach. Co mieli poradzić, ze lubili razem obserwować reakcje fanów i czytać ich odpowiedzi? Jednak bycie online w tym samym czasie stało się drugą najbardziej zakazaną rzeczą, tuż po daniu się przyłapać w tym samym czasie zaledwie kilka metrów od siebie (cholera, ostatnio zbyt często im się do zdarzało).  
          Ale w tym roku nie byli obecni w tym samym czasie, Po prostu nie pomyśleli o jeszcze jednej rzeczy, nie powinni prosić siebie o rady w składaniu życzeń, by „przypadkowo” tweety nie wychodziły dziwnie podobne. Dlatego początkowe zdziwienie, zostało zastąpione bólem rozczarowania samym sobą. Jak na serio mogli to zrobić? Przecież myśleli, że w końcu to ogarnęli i nauczyli się ukrywać.   
– Daj spokój, Lou. Przecież to nic złego, zawsze mogło być gorzej – zapewniał go Harry, tuląc się na kanapie.  
– Ach tak? Wiesz, że teraz będziemy musieli uważać? I nie, chyba nie mogłoby być nic gorszego. – Westchnął ciężko, tuląc się do swojego męża.  
         A jednak było. Zaledwie kilka dni później stało się coś, co jeszcze bardziej wstrząsnęło Directioners. Harry mógł za to winić to, że mieli takie same telefony, nawet tą samą tapetę na ekranie! A może po prostu był zbyt pijany, by ogarnąć, że w dłoni trzyma nie swój telefon.  
         Bez względu na powody, pierwszego stycznia dwatysiace siedemnastego roku to na koncie Louisa Tomlinsona pojawiła się wiadomość „It's 2017. H.” I dopiero to rozpętało prawdziwą wojnę.


End file.
